Dark Angel of Mine
by lirael3
Summary: Its 7th year and Draco has just returned from Durmstrang darker then ever before. What happens when his plans involve revenge, his future and a certain someone? Hate, passion, fear and DM/HG
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Just to let you know this story will eventually be a Draco/Hermione fic, (Just to warn all those ron/herm shippers out there!). It will turn out to be pretty dark, and my Draco is defiantly a badass so don't expect any soppiness. Umm.this is my first ever story so I hope you like it. I'm a big Draco and Lucius fan, can't stand Cho Chang and that's about all. Please, please review. I don't care if it's the good, the bad or the ugly! All opinions matter and I will take them all into serious account.  
  
Also - I've used a couple of Isobelle Carmody quotes in this chapter. For all who don't know her, she is an Australian author (and a very good one as well)!  
  
Disclaimer - I wish!  
  
***********************************  
  
His hand swept down the side of her arm, loosening the straps of her dress as he pulled her into a strong embrace. For a moment he paused, and she was able to watch the shadows that danced along his face, playing along his cheekbones and encasing his eyes in darkness. Then in one swift movement she was pushed into a secluded corner where day was night and his rough kiss was only deepened with his need and want for total abandonment. Meanwhile the air shimmered with heat as peoples lives passed and twisted in their own course of time, unaware of the long journey awaiting them and the coming events that would soon affect them all.  
  
************  
  
7th year had just begun, and already there was a ripple of nervousness with the 7th year students. Anticipation was building up around them as they waited in expectancy and hope for events that would mark their final year as a year to remember. Exam jitters had already started to take place, though classes had barely begun. This was the year, they thought, the year that would determine the type of witch or wizard they were to become, and the last year they would ever be able to return to what had now become home.  
  
However, this wasn't the only type of edginess felt. A cloud of un- easiness had settled over Hogwarts for the last couple of years. New threats of dark power were rising, and subtle killings and 'vanishes' were making their mark all over England and Europe. The Slytherins had never been more relaxed, claiming they had nothing to fear, whilst tension had tightened in the other houses that didn't quite feel the same way as the Silver and Green. Although everyone knew Hogwarts was a target, they also knew Hogwarts would never fall under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledor. Still, this knowledge hadn't stopped some parents from taking their kids out and enrolling them in other schools of magic, further away from all this spite. Even a few students from Slytherin had been changed out of Hogwarts, but instead had been enrolled in Durmstrang, a school that was thought to be able to give them an edge and advantage in life.  
  
The most noticeably missing student was Draco Malfoy, a stunningly beautiful boy with a dark interior. He had left halfway through 5th year with several other Slytherins to pursue a knowledge of the darker arts at Durmstrang. And for once his enemies had breathed a sigh of relief  
  
***  
  
Yet, as Hermione Granger leaned against the window looking out across the lake, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder over all the darkness there was in this world, and as this thought chilled her, a new warmness in her heart began to spread as she thanked her lucky stars for allowing her to have such a strong friendship with the two boys who were the least likely to change sides, and the most likely to stand up to unjustness and malice on this Earth.  
  
In the distance the sun began to sink as she thought about how much she had grown to admire Harry and Ron, and their courage and wit, and the fact that there was always something funny to laugh at when those two boys were around. And in her head a subtle amount of jealousy formed as she pictured Harry and Ron in the future, with their family, and their wives, who they would swear to always protect and love, and above all to obey this promise and never falter or fail. And she knew that they wouldn't.  
  
She also knew it would never be her.  
  
She would always be just a friend, and in many ways she would never want to cross over this boundary. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a pang of envy when girls heads turned as the two boys walked passed. Harry and Ron would wink at them in a friendly manner and later discuss who was hot (and who was not). As a friend she would sit around with all the boys and laugh at Seamus's bedroom tales, and Ron's outing with Lavender, and secretly wonder if they ever talked about her. Though they probably didn't.  
  
As Hermione brushed back a strand of auburn hair and prepared to turn around and go down for dinner, leaving her thoughts behind. She cast one last glance over the horizon, only to notice what appeared to be a whirlpool forming in the centre of the lake. She watched with interest as it grew bigger, and bigger, until the whole lake was now a giant vortex. However, only faint surprise registered on her face when a giant ship appeared, as the lake went back to normal as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
She stood there calmly, leaning against the ivy covered window ledge and waiting to see if anything else would happen, while ignoring a rumble that came from her tummy signalling for supper.  
  
To her fascination, a tall youth with white-blonde hair and a great flapping black cloak came out on deck and leaned against the rail, staring up at the castle. As Hermione watched, he ran his fingers through his hair. He was extraordinary beautiful, long boned and slender, with skin so pale it seemed to gleam in the fading sunset. That sort of fairness was not common in men, and she stared. The only other that Hermione had seen so was Draco, but perhaps his boyish beauty had faded as he grew, she thought to herself. Hermione's mouth fell open with shock and she stared at the blond youth with disbelief, suddenly remembering where she had seen that languid hand drawn through fair hair before. The mannerism was Draco's! Hermione had only ever thought of Draco as a young boy, but she had not set eyes on him for years. 'Of course he would be grown to near manhood by now' she murmured, while trying to tell herself that it was impossible, this was just another blond youth. Draco had gone to Durmstrang to further his knowledge in the Dark Arts. 'This ship is from Durmstrang!' a voice in Hermione's head screamed.  
  
By now her eyes hurt with the effort of trying to see more clearly, the light was fading to a golden dimness, and the distance had grown to great. Hermione could see no more than the white blob of the youth's face turned towards the castle gate. But ever as she watched, she saw his head turn, until it seemed to Hermione that he was looking straight at her.  
  
She began to run.  
  
****************************  
  
Hermione rushed into the Great Hall, where everyone was already seated and served. Ignoring the beauty of the blackened sky above her and the swirling clouds, she hurried over to the Gryfindorr table just in time to catch the last of Pavrati's story.  
  
".And I was like, 'I want that one'. Pointing to Dean. And that's how we ended up together." Pavrati giggled, as she retold the story of how she and Dean had become item of the month.  
  
"That's like, so totally cute!" Lavender gushed, as Pavrati begin to giggle again  
  
Hermione fought an urge to roll her eyes, and instead focused on making the boys notice she was there. She clasped her hands on the back of Harry and Ron, who in response turned around to face what appeared to be a very pale Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hey! There you are. We were beginning to think you were lost," said Harry.  
  
".Or in the library." Said Ron, who was rather busy tackling a large piece of roasted pumpkin with his fork.  
  
Harry leaned forward, "Everything all right? You don't look to well."  
  
Silence.she could here her heart beat, focus.concentrate.  
  
Hermione leaned in closely, casting an eye around to make sure no one was listening, and whispered - "I've just seen Draco Malfoy."  
  
A viciously dark look passed through Harry's eyes, as astonishment registered on his face. Hermione noticed that he looked like he was trying to control his features, not be as readable, but was failing miserably. Finally, in a menacing low voice that was so uncommon of Harry, he whispered, while never taking his eyes off hers, "Are you sure it was him?"  
  
She nodded her head as she spoke. "He was in what appeared to be a Durmstrang ship on the lake. He was far away, but yes, I'm pretty sure it was him."  
  
Hermione realised that Ron hadn't said anything yet. She looked up with caution, and found what she expected. A very red-faced Ronald Weasley, who looked like he was fighting an internal battle with himself. The lid was about to blow.  
  
"What! Malfoy! Here?! He can't be!.he just. can't be!. Draco Malfoy?!"  
  
'Great,' thought Hermione sarcastically, 'so much for the whole secrecy part of it.'  
  
A chilled silence had cast itself across the table following Ron's outburst, and the Gryfindorr students looked up, filled with apprehension.  
  
Hermione directed her focus elsewhere, and noticed for the first time how the shadows seemed to dance along the stone walls of the Hall, as if they were enchanted to a life of trickery.  
  
A small, trembling voice, finally broke the stillness.  
  
"Is what Ron just said, true?" Neville asked, hoping for a 'No, Ron was just actually having a nervous breakdown.' answer. "Is Draco Malfoy really here."  
  
Hermione cast a sympathy glance down at Neville. Apart from Professor Snape, Neville had always feared Draco with an utmost terror. And he had good reason for it to. But at the moment she didn't want to think about what Malfoy had done to Neville at the start of 5th year. It was terrible. How could a child be capable of such deeds? Hermione shuddered. Taking a deep breath she replied, "I think so." She decided she would have to tell the story, but she didn't want to do it as gossip. People deserved to know what she had seen. After all, in the end he had been their enemy as well. She took another breath and told the table of all the 'happenings,' in short simple facts. Leaving it up to them to decide what had ensued.  
  
"But are you certain it was him?" stated Lavender, with a seriousness that was a rarity for her.  
  
"Yes. I mean no. I mean. I can't be certain. He had Draco's mannerism's, and the same fair beauty."  
  
"Draco?" Seamus scoffed. "Since when do we call him Draco?" The table murmured in agreement. "And beauty?" But this wasn't denied. The table remained silent.  
  
"Loveliness is not such certain proof that he is Draco." Replied Lavender looking straight into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I guess so. Look I might be wrong. Maybe it would be best to just forget this conversation ever took place. Anyway, he goes to Durmstrang."  
  
The table began to relax at these words. And people began to chatter amongst themselves again, though quieter. As if they thought he was watching them himself.  
  
Hermione sat down with the others, trying her best to concentrate on their conversation and allow her time to gather her thoughts.  
  
However, as much as she tried to focus, a small voice kept creeping into her head and viciously whispering, 'But if he goes to Durmstrang, then what is he doing here?'  
  
Hermione began to play with her food. Nudging it around on her plate, yet finding her appetite had somewhat left her. She was unsure of what to think. His face kept coming back to haunt her.  
  
At first he looked exactly like he had done when she met him; sweet mouthed, with soft, white skin, and a golden nimbus of fair hair floating like a halo around his head. He had been as beautiful as an angel, but the radiant exterior had concealed a heart that was rotten and black to the core. Then his image changed. Ageing and altering, until the face that stared at Hermione, was that of the dazzling blond youth on the deck of the ship.  
  
'Can people change?' she thought. 'Is it possible at all? Maybe.'  
  
But in her heart she knew that if a child was capable of killing in 5th year, then as a man, what could possibly hold him back from doing far greater and more destructive things. The gates of Hell are wide open and waiting for him. They had been that way for a long time. Malfoy had nothing to lose.  
  
Though in a way he was an angel, she thought. A fallen angel. Spinning away from the light. Lost. He had been born into the cruel world of privilege and class. He was a Malfoy, who was always destined to become what he had became. Nothing could stop him, or alter him.  
  
"So far I've been here a week, and the gods have not been kind to me." Hermione muttered. "I can only imagine how the rest of the year is going to turn out."  
  
And with that she gathered herself up and left the Hall, oblivious to the many pairs of eyes that followed her out.  
  
**************  
  
That night as Hermione lay in bed, a poison of hatred and fear pumped through her blood as she tried her best to forget the angel faced boy and the longing, that so many others had fallen for, only to meet their downfall. As she slowly started to drift into unconsciousness, she was unaware that this youth who constantly plagued her thoughts was fully awake and upright, reeling in a hate that would cause a deeper stir at Hogwarts - then ever before.  
  
*********************  
  
Wow.you've actually made it to the end. Next chapter will have more Draco in it (which can only be good) and tension will rise!  
  
Please remember to review.  
  
Lirael 


	2. Reflections

Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It was amazing! This chapter is more about their reflections on events and happenings before the whole cat and mouse games begins. Evil Draco and thoughtful Hermione.  
  
Please, please review! *Begs on hands and knees*  
  
Disclaimer - I will one day own Draco, but until then J.K.R is the wonderful possessor.  
  
***********************  
  
"You, whom all must loathe and fear, yet no one understands".  
  
Kay Rivera  
  
**************************  
  
It was the blackest of black nights. Not a star could be seen in the sky, and the moon was only a tiny sliver impaled in the heavens. Yet as always, the blackened outline of a solitude figure could be visibly seen leaning against an open window, taking peace in the cool breeze that brushed against his face and murmured in his ear. All was silent, and that was more than he could ask for.  
  
As the clouds above shifted, a tiny strand of moonlight found its way down, reflecting off his platinum hair and casting a radiance of light around the room revealing his angelic features. He was stunningly beautiful, like a drawing out of a picture book. To some he could be mistaken for an angel, casting moonbeams down to sleeping children. Kissing them softly on their head as he weaved dreams of gold and silver of goodnight sleep. He would be their protector from all that is evil in this world. Their guardian angel.  
  
However, mortals are easily fooled.  
  
For others whom he had graced his presence with long enough, knew better. Only they could look past the radiant exterior to see the cruelness and malice that was reflected in his metallic beauty. Though many failed, when he dazzled their eyes with his splendour. Blinding them from all they believed in, and in turn taking them down with him to break his fall, like many fallen angels do.  
  
So many lives he had broken like shattered crystal, or silk, torn and shredded to bits. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed displaying his power over others. His intelligence. People feared him, respected him. To them he is something they could never be, never even dream to be.  
  
He had it all; looks, wealth, power, class and most of all heritage -  
  
Pure blood.  
  
People were attracted to him. They feared, loathed and envied him, yet they always swarmed to him like flies.  
  
He hated it. Humans were useless to him, like broken toys. The only time when he ever took interest in another human being was when it profited him in some random way. For instance, sex. Sex was good. He couldn't give a damn about the girl, but he liked what their bodies could provide. Protection was another factor. You needed someone who could watch your back for you. Kill for you. And the list goes on. Yet in the end, these people, these toys, were always discarded. He couldn't stand long-term attachments.  
  
As the clouds above continued to thin out, more moonlight spilled in through the basin of the window, creating a wraithlike glow of magnificence that made the room shine an eerie silver. He couldn't have felt more at home.  
  
Draco Malfoy had always found comfort and solitude in moonlight. To him, the moon never judged like the sun did, it only ever understood. This was a time when he could gather his thoughts, relax, but most of all be at peace with himself; for he was at war with everyone else. He seemed to fight a constant battle against all, keeping his wit sharp and his sword sharper.  
  
And he had left, and now he would soon be returning. Back to the school where it had all begun; the rivalries, the prejudice and most of all, the hate.  
  
He was returning for a certain reason. No, he thought, more like a certain person.  
  
He had a plan. A plan that would not fail, a plan he would not let fail. This person had been placed on Earth for the very reason he existed. And he would not falter or fall. Instead he would alter the future into a new course, which he would lead. Bending others to his will. Especially her.  
  
The night was slowly breaking through into daylight. The sky faintly shimmered with the light of a new day, as the sun crept slowly over the horizon. He hadn't realised how long he had been standing there for, deep in thought, and hate.  
  
He turned quickly away from the light. Like he had done so many times before.  
  
Making sure all windows and curtains were closed, he fell into an exhausted sleep. The last thought on his mind before darkness overcame him consisted of her, revenge and his overpowering desire of hate.  
  
For she would not only help him gain power in his future, but revenge on his past.  
  
*******************  
  
Afternoon light filtered in through a nearby window turning the room into a peachy haze of ancient dust.  
  
Outside the wind was whistling through the treetops of golden browns and reds. Autumn was well underway and the students, despite the presence of the sun, could already start to feel a slight damp in the air.  
  
As the sun shifted, a shaft of light fell on a sleeping figure of a girl, whose coffee hair laid spread out upon a pillow like a sleepy, golden storm.  
  
She slept peacefully, yet with a weariness that dark times were still to come.  
  
It had been a week, and Hermione Granger had neither seen nor heard of the infamous Malfoy since her sighting seven days earlier. It was now Sunday, and she was taking full advantage of the opportunity of a sleep in. God knows how tired she had been from all her advanced classes, as well as being Head Girl had defiantly taken its toll on her. And then there was the whole Malfoy thing. No one had mentioned word since about it. No one dared.  
  
Yet, though she held a certain fear in her heart, she was happy. Happy with her friends, her ability, and most of all herself. She couldn't really ask for anything more, or could she?  
  
Hermione's mind had reluctantly wondered to him and all those years he had made hell for her. She couldn't have helped wondering why on earth would she ever feel drawn to the dark side. Or to put it more so, his dark side.  
  
But now she was dreaming. Dreaming of a child born in a snowdrift of class and culture. Born to hate all whom are weak. Born to possess a beautiful face that no women could ever deny.  
  
And though Hermione would not remember this dream when she awoke. Somewhere in her heart she knew that if he ever called upon her, she would not be able to deny. Not him. No matter how much she would try to resist. The devil always won in the end.  
  
**********************  
  
Alright, I'm sorry it's so short! More actual Draco in the next chapter when he makes his big return and the cat and mouse game will begin, as well as the sarcasm, the hate and ..ohhhh..the passion!  
  
Review!!!!! 


End file.
